paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
DW-418131 (Old Man)
Background DW-418131, otherwise known as the "Old Man", is the long-tenured Sergeant Major of Joker Platoon. The entirety of the Sergeant Major's Stormtrooper career has been spent with the Death's Whisper Legion & Dark Battalion. Often called the "Maker-of-Sergeants", the Old Man is known throughout the Legion and even the Stormtrooper Corps itself as a man that can make well trained, well drilled, & combat effective Sergeants. Often times, other units within the Legion or even the Corps itself at times having difficulty training quality Sergeants will hand them over to the Old Man for a go-around. More times then not, the Sergeant Major produces what the Corps needs. Family & Early Life His birth name is Patrick Fredrick Jones, but not much more is known about the Sergeant Major's past life before the military. What is known, is that he was homeless on the streets of Coronet City on Corellia at the age of nine. He made a successful criminal career of being a pick-pocket criminal & self-employed mastermind of breaking into the most secured buildings and stealing items of value. He was also known to be a good fighter, able to hold his own against larger & stronger adults, by the age of 16. At 17, he was picked up by CorSec and instead of serving jail time, the judge worked a deal to have him enlist into the Judicial Forces, hoping that military discipline & education would help straighten the kid out. He has never married & has no children. Clone Wars After a year with the Judicial Forces, war broke out in the Clone Wars. Patrick was assigned to some of the very first Clone Wars units and famously accompanied Jedi Master Yoda as part of a security detail to retrieve the Clone Army and he was able to participate in the first battle of the war, The Battle of Geonosis in 22 BBY. Throughout the war, he was moved around with other seasoned & experienced Judicial Forces to support various Clone units; he served in various engagements, including the Onderonian Civil War (22 BBY to 21 BBY), Battle of Umbara (20 BBY), Invasion of Scipio (19 BBY), Battle of Coruscant (19 BBY), & finally the Battle of Felucia (19 BBY). Early Galactic Empire (18 BBY to 13 BBY) After the Clone Wars ended, Patrick was folded into the newly formed Stormtrooper Corps. He was assigned to the Death's Whisper Legion & in specific, Joker Platoon. Despite offers from the Galactic Empire to become a Stormtrooper Officer, Patrick declined, preferring to remain an NCO. He would no longer be known as Patrick and instead became known as DW-418131 (Old Man). He would serve & see combat in such engagements such as the Western Reaches Pacification Operations 18 BBY to 15 BBY, Operation Peacekeeper (14 BBY) & Operation Home Defense (13 BBY). The Empire: A Sergeant Major is Born (12 BBY to 3 BBY) DW-418131 (Old Man) would be promoted to the rank of Sergeant Major in 12 BBY, a rank he still holds today. He continued his service with Operation Foothold (9 BBY to 8 BBY), Operation Immediate Rescue (8 BBY to 7.10 BBY), & Operation Home Base (4 BBY to 3 BBY). It was during the Darkest Night's Later Design & Refit (5 BBY to 4 BBY), that he became known as the "Maker-of-Sergeants". Operation Clean House to Present (3 BBY to Present) He is part of Operation Clean House (3 BBY to present). Category:Story Characters